03 March 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-03-03 ; Comments *Peel has been suffering with the flu which caused him to miss presnting his show on 28 February 1980. He still sounds rough. *("Well, I'm back with you again. Plucky British DJ getting up and finishing 16th. My thanks to Mike Read for doing Thursday night's programme. Sorry I missed it, because you always feel terrible when somebody does one of your programmes, it's like somebody using your toothbrush.) *Due to his cold, Peel cancelled his roadshow appearances over the weekend - although on the Sunday he did go to the Nags Head in Wollaston, run by friend Big Bob (Knight), and saw UK Decay.http://www.ukdecay.co.uk/forum/viewtopic.php?p=1342 Sessions *Elvis Costello & The Attractions #4 First broadcast. Recorded 1980-02-25 *Mo-Dettes #1 Repeat. First broadcast 04 February 1980. Recorded 1980-01-28 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a') and 1''' begin at start of show *The Bodysnatchers: Let's Do Rock Steady (7") Two-Tone *Cockney Rejects: Where The Hell Is Babylon? (LP - Greatest Hits Vol. 1) EMI *Elvis Costello & the Attractions: Beaten To The Punch (session) *UK Decay: Middle of the Road Man (EP - The Black 45 EP) Plastic *Mental As Anything: Insurance Man (LP - Get Wet) Virgin *Screamin' Jay Hawkins: I Hear Voices (LP - Screamin' The Blues) Red Lightning *Mo-Dettes: Norman (He's No Rebel) (session) '''@ *(file b) *Icarus: A Na Me Culture Dat (12") Crowmium *The Jam: Going Underground (7") Polydor *Andy Partridge: Work Away Tokyo Day (LP - Take Away/The Lure of Salvage) Virgin *(very amusing acapella John Peel jingle) @''' *Piranhas: Yap, Yap, Yap (7") Attrix '''@ *Madness: Un Paso Adelante (7") Stiff *Elvis Costello & the Attractions: Possession (session) *(file c) tape flip on File 1 *Psychedelic Furs: India (LP - Psychedelic Furs) CBS *Mo-Dettes: Dark Park Creeping (session) @''' *Bauhaus: Dark Entries (7") AXIS *Bosch: The Two Tree 1-2 (7") Trific *Stiff Little Fingers: Wait and See (LP - Nobody's Heroes) Chrysalis *Chrome: New Age (LP - Red Exposure) Beggars Banquet *('''file d) *Elvis Costello & the Attractions: B Movie (session) *Mo-Dettes: Kray Twins (session) @''' *Cramps: Mystery Plane (LP - Songs The Lord Taught Us) Illegal '''@ *Steel Pulse: Don't Give In (7") Island *Adam and the Ants: Cartrouble (7") Do It *Beat: Twist and Crawl (12" - Hands Off... She's Mine) Go-Feet (cut off after a minute on File d) *'File 1' ends during above track *Modern Eon: Choreography (EP - Pieces) Eon *Killing Joke: Wardance (7") Malicious Damage (cut off after a minute) *Magazine: Thank You (Falettinme Be Mice Elf Agin) (7") Virgin *(file e) *Mo-Dettes: Bitter Truth (session) (last 100 seconds only) @''' *The Bodysnatchers: Ruder Than You (7") Two-Tone (announced only) *Tracks marked '''@ also available on File 2, including a full recording of "Bitter Truth" File ;Name *(a) 222-800303a.aif.mp3 *(b) 222-800303b.aif.mp3 *© 223-800303c.aif.mp3 *(d) 223-800303d.aif.mp3 *(e) 225-800303&4.aif.mp3 *1) 1980-03-03 Peel Show DB153.mp3 *2) The ATTIC Tapes 1 JOHN PEEL Jan-Feb-Mar 1980 ;Length *(a) 23:26 *(b) 23:28 *© 23:57 *(d) 24:20 *(e) 20:52 (only first 1:55 of file, continues into 04 March 1980) *1) 1:31:49 *2) 1:57:00 (compilation of mostly session tracks from several Peel shows, requires speed reduction) ;Other *a-e) File created from T222 & T223 & T225 of 400 Box. *1) File created from DB153 of Derby Box, digitised by Weatherman22. Excellent sound quality, though occasional electrical spikes are apparent, these annotated on the tape tracklisting. *2) File from Attic Tapes Vol 1 ;Available *[1] *[2] *[3] * [4] * [5] * 1) Mooo * 2) Mixcloud Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box